sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sigil NWN2 PW
Welcome, addle-cove! Welcome to the worlds beyond your world, the great wheel of the cosmos.' '''This is a great place!' '''Where else can a poor sod mingle with minions of the great powers, or sail the astral ocean, or visit the flaming courts of the City of Brass, or even battle fiends on their home turf? Hey, welcome to the lands of the living and the dead! This wiki holds all mechanics and RP information about the Sigil: City of Doors, a Neverwinter Nights 2 Persistent World using the Planescape setting. Take a look around! In order to play at Sigil you will need Neverwinter Nights and both expansions (You can get them [https://www.gog.com/game/neverwinter_nights_2_complete here]' ') . Once you have them, take a look here, how to get started . A look at the [[Server Rules|'Server Rules']]' '''also wont hurt ;) News **** 16/04/16 Dragon Preview * Dragons can assume humanoid form. If they wish, they could spend their entire life as an elf. * In humanoid form they can wear weapons and shields, but cannot use their draconic feats. * In natural form they cannot use weapons but their natural weapons (claws, bite, breath) * Dragons do not wear armor because their scales protect better (7 AC + Dex Mod). * You can play any dragon from wyrmling to very old dragon (Size: Medium, Large or Huge). * More Information can be found here: Race Overview, Racial Class. **** 04/04/16 Bug Fixing Weeks * Please report any bugs at the forum. There is a good chance that the bug that annoys you gets fixed! * New Race and PrC: Archon and Trumpet Archon. **** 20/03/16 Live! * New UI * New Scry: Makes finding a group much easier! * New Tool: Retrieve Associates, allows you to call your summons. * New Races: Eladrin. * New PrCs: Bralani, Firre, Ghaele and Cerebremancer * New Feats: Eldritch Adept (allows PrCs to take Eldritch Master). * New Epic Feats: Epic Foresight and Epic Mage Armor (more will follow, including melee abilities). * New Spells: Halo of Sand * Feat Changes: Dragon Shape, Wildshape (more stats transfer over), Improved Uncanny Dodge Fix. * Class Changes: Stalward Defender (Dwarven Defender) got reworked. **** 06/03/16 Live! * New Races: Hezrou, Quasit, Imp and Hound Archon. * New PrCs: Hezrou Ravager and Hound Archon Hero. * New Feats: Corpse Crafter and Necromantic Might. * Wild Shape Changes. See Forum. * Pale Master Changes, including henchman. * Animate Dead, Create Undead, Create Greater Undead and Shades have been improved. * Creature Weapon rebalance and enchanting. ** Creature Weapons upgrade at Level 8,16 and 24. ** Bites have 1 free enchanting slot and usually one "on-hit effect". ** Claws have 2 free enchanting slots but deal less damage then bites. ** As example, gargoyle natural weapons at level 24 could look like this: *** Bite: 2d10, +5 enchantment, On Hit Slow: DC 26/50% for 3 rounds *** Claw: 2d8, +5 enchantment, +2d4 piercing damage ** Additional information can be found here Weapon Finesse The City of Doors is different Sigil is a neutral place where all kind of creatures meet - Devils, Devas, Giants, Feys and even Dragons show up once a time. How does that work? The harmonium, the largest of the fifthteen factions of sigil, is responsible for the peace within the city (not everywhere). It does not matter if youre an astral deva or a red dragon. Violate the harmonium's laws and you end in jail. ** Sigil is governed by the rule of three: The Harmonium arrest, the Guvners try, and the Mercykillers sentence and punishe the guilty. A lawful evil Baatezu might join the harmonium, so he can bring the paladin, that just stalked a chaotic evil succubi, into jail while an Archon might join the Guvner to set the Paladin free. It may also occur that a mercykiller deva and a mercykiller baatezu work together to deliver a sentence to an escaped prisoner, although with different motivation behind. ''One could say that alignments are lived throught factions rather then through direct confrontation (although that sometimes happens, too). Feel free to check out our [http://z13.invisionfree.com/nwn2planescape/index.php? Forums] for update notes, faction roleplay, in-character posts and many more. Pictures 3.png|A Player Housing 5.png|The Forgotten Plateau 2.png|Lady's Ward 4.png|Lady's Ward 1.png|The Fortune's Wheel 6.png|Natives of Khalas Khazeet's.png|Great Bazaar - Khazeet's Great Bazaar.png|Great Bazaar foggy_zpsp2uzngrc.jpg|Great Bazaar Lady's Ward.png|Lady's Ward File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png|Sigil File:Karasuthra.png|Beastlands - Karasuthra File:Brux waterfall.png|Beastlands - Brux File:Earth_battle.png|Elemental Plane of Earth File:Fire_city_1.png|Elemental Plane of Fire - City of Brass File:Limbo_Hermitage.png|Limbo